girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts of Connecticut
Girl Scouts of Connecticut serves more than 45,000 girls in grades K-12 and is headquartered in Hartford, Connecticut. It covers all of Connecticut. Camps Camp Timber Trails Camp Timber Trails is a 476-acre (193 ha) resident camp owned by the Girl Scouts of Connecticut and located in the Berkshire Mountains of southwestern Massachusetts in the town of Tolland. Timber Trails was opened in 1968 and is used for year-round camping. It offers standard programs in aquatics (swimming, sailing, acanoeing, rowing and kayaking), arts and crafts, low ropes challenge course, archery, drama and theatre, hiking and biking along with a variety of specialized programs that are added from year to year. It has a stable that is fit to accommodate 20 horses, which are cared for by campers and staff throughout the summer sessions. Throughout the year, the camp is maintained by a camp ranger and assistant ranger who reside on property. Camp Alice Merritt Located in Hartland Connecticut, Camp Alice Merritt was founded in 1937. Its closure date is unknown. The land was sold to the town of Hartland Connecticut in 1992. Camp Aspetuck Camp Aspetuck is located on 16 acres (6.5 ha) of wooded land in Weston, Connecticut. Founded in 1939 on 12 acres (4.9 ha), it was a gift from Gustav Pfeiffer to Aspetuck Council. In 1950, the Council purchased four additional acres. Since 1947, a summer day camp has been running almost continuously, just missing the two seasons of 1972 and 1973. Camp Aspetuck comprises two swimming pools, a wetland nature trail, an outdoor cooking shelter, two program shelters, A-frames and platform tents for 3-season camping as well as Conway Cabin for year-round camping and program use. Camp Candlewood Camp Candlewood is located on the shores of Lake Candlewood in New Fairfield, Connecticut. The 90-acre (36 ha) property was purchased in 1959 by the Girl Scout Council of Southwestern Connecticut. The newly formed Council was eager to obtain a camp area that provided a waterfront. Lake Candlewood was created in 1932 by the Connecticut Light and Power Company as a power reservoir. The Council brought in the Girl Scout National Camp Consultants and it was decided to develop both a Day Camp and a Resident Camp at the site. Because the Council had lost its day camp program at Camp Fairlee to an industrial development in Danbury, Connecticut, it was decided to develop the site for a new day camp program. A road to the beach was bulldozed and the Candleberry Shelter was built prior to the opening of Day Camp in 1960. In 1961, the Development Committee started on the Resident Camp. The first building was the Shelter (Yar-Sloop) and in 1962 Seniors camped in Round-up tents at what is now known as "Quite a Hill!" 1963 saw the infirmary building. It served as staff house, infirmary and kitchen for supplies. Sailboats were purchased and the first boating docks were put in. In 1964, additional buildings were erected, the Catamaran Shelter, Administration building (the Bridge) and showers. The Galley was added in 1965 and the boat house followed in 1968. Camp Francis Camp Francis is located in Kent, Connecticut and is one of the oldest Girl Scout Camps in the country. Purchased around 1922 from Eli C. Barnum, the camp sits upon 265 "spectacular acres" (106 ha) near the Blue Heron Pond. The property has vast trails, streams and brooks, a waterfall and Blue Heron Pond for swimming and boating. The camp was used for summer resident camp, but recently it has only been used for camping. There are several foundations from old buildings scattered around the property. The far side of Blue Herron Pond has pieces of iron slag scattered around the site of an old smith. The Kent Land Trust began managing the camp as a conservation area in 2011 and bought the property in February 2014 for $1.5 million. The Kent Land Trust will maintain trails on the property for hiking, cross country skiing, and snow shoeing. They are planning on restoring the original post and beam lodge from the Barnum farm with the aid of the Kent Historical Society so they can open a small museum dedicated to Scouting history in the area. Camp Rocky Craig Camp Rock Craig is located in Stamford, Connecticut. In 1963, the Girl Scout Council of Southwestern Connecticut began a search for a camp location that was closer to Stamford and the towns they serve. 26 acres (11 ha) of land was purchased in 1964 in Stamford, Connecticut and a shelter was immediately built on the property. In 1965, the summer camp was opened. The Council camping committee had requested funding to have the meadow drained with final approval being received in 1973. Bulldozers began clearing and dredging the land and with the help of volunteer Girl Scouts, Boy Scouts and adults, the meadow was completed. The property has rocks for climbing as well as trails, ponds and other camp-related facilities and is still in use today. Camp Laurel Camp Laurel is located in Lebanon, Connecticut and was acquired in 1955. Camp Iwakta Camp Iwakta, located in Norfolk, Connecticut, is available for troop camping on a year-round basis. Camp Katoya Camp Katoya, (Sweet Pine/Balsam Fir) located in Milford, Connecticut, is the site of a summer day camp program. In other months, it is for troop camping activities. Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: ''To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do, and to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Levels Cookies 'Girl Scout Cookies' are cookies sold by Girl Scouts of the USA (GSUSA) as one of its major fundraisers for local Scout units. Members of the GSUSA have been selling cookies since 1917 to raise funds. Girls who participate can earn prizes for their efforts. There are also troop incentives if the troop as a whole does well. Journeys We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: '''It’s Your Story—Tell It!' It’s Your Planet—Love It! It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Badges Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Bronze Award The Girl Scout Bronze Award is the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As you and your team plan and complete your project, you'll meet new people and have the kind of fun that happens when you work with other Girl Scouts to make a difference. Silver Award Going for the Girl Scout Silver Award—the highest award a Girl Scout Cadette can earn—gives you the chance to do big things and make your community better in the process. Gold Award The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador can earn. Once achieved, it shows colleges, employers, and your community that you’re out there changing the world.Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts of Connecticut Category:Part of WAGGGS